narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boruto: Naruto Next Generations — The Game
| jutsu = | tools = }} Boruto: Naruto Next Generations — The Game is a video game retelling of the story of . It is split into several arcs. Gameplay Just like its parent, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations uses the same battle mechanics as . Story Mode The story of this game follows the storyline of and his classmates on their journey to become shinobi. Chapter I: Dawn of a New Age Part I: Dark Future *Cutscene - The Leaf, Destroyed *Normal Battle - VS **Upon Kawaki's health entering the red, the scene fades away, transitioning into the second cutscene. *Cutscene - Memory Chapter II: The Academy: Investigation Part I: The Blue Boy *Cutscene - Peaceful Life *Cutscene - The Boy's Predicament *Mob Battle - Boruto VS Bullies **Starts like a normal battle but upon defeating the first wave, the battle turns into running away. Upon successfully completing the Interactive Action, the battle ends with Boruto and Denki on the roof. *Cutscene - A Friendship, Forged Part II: The First Glimpse *Cutscene - Another Encounter *Cutscene - Possessed! **This cutscene has several Interactive Actions with Boruto attempting to change the train tracks. *Cutscene - A Showy Arrival Part III: Crimson Anger and Blonde Hair *Cutscene - The Classroom *Cutscene - Best Time *Cutscene - Antagonist *Interactive Action Battle - Boruto VS Iwabe **The battle starts out normally. Iwabe has three HP gauges. Erasing his first HP gauge will trigger the first series of IAs where Iwabe disappears and reappears randomly using the . Successfully erasing Iwabe's second HP gauge triggers the second set of IAs where Iwabe throws up a smoke screen and the player has to battle through with little visibility. After getting Iwabe's last HP gauge to 30%, Iwabe turns to use his rock hammer which is then carried away by Inojin, ending the battle. *Cutscene - A New Bond Part IV: Another Entry *Cutscene - Shuriken Training *Cutscene - Voluntary Work *Cutscene - The Aura *Interactive Action Battle - Boruto, Inojin, and Shikadai VS Metal Lee **Shikadai is the leader in this battle. Lee has two HP gauges. The only IAs comes when Lee's last HP gauge is at 30%. Boruto comes to knock him unconscious, ending the battle. *Cutscene - The Eye Chapter 3: Tension Part I: Schism *Cutscene - Summoning Jutsu! *Cutscene - Lunch *Cutscene - Declaration of War *Free Roam - Boys VS Girls **Works almost the same as Boruto's Chūnin Exam Second Round. Players can swap the character they control by tapping the screen (Vita) or pressing L1/R1 (PS4). The goal is to find a way through the Academy's winding corridors and snatch the flag all while avoiding the girls. When nearing the top, Boruto is in control. The "battle" ends with Boruto's summon and Konohamaru's Rasengan. *Cutscene - Reconciliation Part II: Newcomer *Cutscene - Stop! *Cutscene - Class *Normal Battle - Boruto VS Iwabe **Just a spar. Nothing new. *Interactive Action Battle - Iwabe VS Mitsuki **Player controls Iwabe and attempts to beat Mitsuki who is handicapped and deals more damage to Iwabe than Iwabe can do to Mitsuki. A win doesn't change the final outcome, however. *Cutscene - The Next Day TBA Playable Characters Movesets Teams *"My Sun" - and *"Forged Bonds" - and Secret Technique Finish Quotes Linked Secret Techniques Linked Secret Technique Finish Quotes Bosses Playable Stages Listed in order of appearance *Destroyed Hokage Rock *Konoha Alleyways * *Field Outside of the Trivia *I came up with the idea after watching .